Objectives: 1. Further studies on the gamma-glutamyl cycle and its possible role in amino acid transport in the lens and ciliary process. 2. A study of the crystallins in normal and cataractous lenses and the mechanism of formation of mixed disulfides with glutathione. 3. Studies on the role of glutathione in cataract formation. 4. Investigations on the biochemical changes during galactose and "tryptophan-deficiency" cataracts. 5. The role of membrane sulfhydryls in the transport of cations in the lens.